


Be Better Than Me

by Catori



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Advice, Old Friends, slight angst, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catori/pseuds/Catori
Summary: Jesper gives some advice to an old friend after the quarter-finals loss.





	Be Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is a sad girl? Me! Anyway, this is hella short and meant to be like a text thing. Hope you enjoy the mess I wrote within the hour of TSM losing

Hey,

I know you're probably asleep right now and that most things I'm about to say probably will just be a mess since I'm writing this right after the game, but I just want you to know a couple of things...

I really want you to do well, so please don't int, I want at least one of us to have a chance at making it to worlds because at the moment it's not looking too good for us. I know you are tryharding like no other to help get your team back on track, but this is a reminder to take a breath. Not everything revolves around league; you taught me that. Just remember to have fun and to stop and enjoy all the insignificant perfections in your life. 

Don't let the expectations pressure you, you will do your best, and there is no doubting that. Just because you are in a little bit of a slump now, doesn't mean that those expectations won't be met, but you shouldn't be focusing on them as much as I know you are. Ignore social media, which shouldn't be too much of an issue for you, but just remind yourself from time to time that it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. The only opinions that matter are yours and your teams. 

Also, trust your team. You worked so well together last split, and you can do it again. Don't try to change an already near-perfect setup, just improve it. You don't have to experiment to try to get wins that were once easy, just remember what it was like when you won the semifinal, when you were truly a well-oiled machine. If someone makes a call follow it, and if you make a call, expect it to be followed. You are an amazing player, all of you are, and you will figure this out, I believe in you. 

I guess what I'm trying to say is: don't make the mistakes I made, don't lose faith in everything that got you so far last split. I want you to do well, I want you to win, but I can see the uncertainty in your plays, and hear it whenever we talk about your team. Please, just believe in yourself and your team, and if you can't I will. Because not all stories can have happy endings Fonso, but I'll be damned if your story ends in the same way as mine. 

-Jesper

P.S. I swear if you tell Luka I'm rooting for you over him I will fly over there and personally kick your ass <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought and as always thanks for the read! There may or may not be more sad TSM stuff to come depending on my mood XD


End file.
